The Curse
by aragorn88123
Summary: Rick falls mysteriously ill and Evy must help him. She is not alone though, she gets the help from a very good friend. This is my first fanfiction, please review.


**The Curse**

Written by: Kevin Description: Rick falls mysteriously ill and Evy must help him. She is not alone though, she gets the help of a very good friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own all of these characters. I only own Mark, Jim, and Jenny. Mr. Sommers owns all other characters.

Author Notes: If you would please give me some reviews on this story. If I get good reviews, I plan to write more. This is my first story so bear with me on it.

As Evy woke up that morning, she couldn't help but feel that she was alone and she was right. Rick had just run out for the market to get tonight's supper. Evy didn't like being alone because of the incident that happened in Hamunaptra just a few years ago. Rick was the only protection that she had because Jonathan was to busy with his girlfriends, Evy couldn't keep count of them. Not only did Jonathan keep his mind on his women but he also was a big wimp when it came to fight someone or something in certain cases. Evy reluctantly got up from the bed, got dressed, and brushed her hair. She went down stairs to get something to eat for breakfast and found Rick putting up the groceries that he bought from the market place.

"Hello sleepy head." Rick said after noticing that Evy had finally made her way down stairs.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Evy questioned. After seeing the blank stare on Rick's face, she knew that he forgot to get her item, "Rick, I have asked you again and again to pick the book that I ordered 3 days ago. I would really like to get to read it before Mark gets rid of it."

Evy ordered a book about Ancient Egypt Curses and was waiting for it to come in when Mark, the shop keeper, finally called her to tell her it was in. She had ordered the book in order to find out more about the curse that was put on Imhotep even though she knew allot about it she wanted to find out why any one would have to go through all that.

"It's not like he will get rid of it in five minutes Evy. I'll go down there now and ask for it. Do you remember how much it was?"

"I believe it was 15 pounds. Do you need me to give you the money?"

"No, I think I have enough." Rick walked to his car to go get Evy's beloved book.

After he returned he noticed that the front door was standing open. He pulled out his six guns as he always did when something mysterious was happening or when he knew that something was wrong. When he entered the house, he saw Evy lying on the couch with her hand hanging off it.

"Evy." Rick called but he got no answer from Evy's lifeless body. He went over to her and whispered her name again. This time she opened her eyes and sat up.

"What is it Rick?" She asked

"Why is the door standing wide open?" Rick sounded concerned.

"I guess I left it open after I went out to get the mail."

"Thank god. I thought something had happened to you. Don't ever scare me like that again." Rick finally put away the guns and gave Evy the book.

"I'm sorry." She said with that caring sound in her voice, "I'm glad that you were able to get my book. I thought that he would have put it on the shelves by now."

"Well he didn't. What did we get in the mail?"

"You got something from your mom. She wants to know when she will see you again and if I am feeding you good enough." Evy smiled at that looking at Rick. Rick smiled back and when to the kitchen to fix dinner for Her and himself.

Evy went to lay back do but before she could the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door to find Jonathan standing there half drunk. "What are you doing here?" She asked with that kind of sister voice.

"My girlfriend left me and kicked me out of our apartment." Jonathan said as he stumbled past her to find a seat on the couch.

"Why did she leave you? You weren't getting crazy drunk were you?"

"No. She said that she found someone else that loves her more than I do. Then she packed up my stuff through it out side and told me to follow it."

"Well Jonathan you know you are welcome to stay here if you like. You will also have to ask Rick though."

"Why do I have to ask him? He'll kick me out just like Jackie did."

"Because Jonathan Rick lives here too. Now go ask him or you will be sleeping outside." Evy had a stern look on her face and Jonathan knew that met 'stop bothering me'.

As he went to ask Rick, he found himself staggering to the bathroom to vomit. After about 5 minutes of that he finally got to the kitchen and asked Rick if he could stay for a couple of months or years.

"What did Evy tell you?" Rick said but he knew that Evy would probably give Jonathan permission to stay.

"She said to ask you but she also said that it was ok with her."

"Since your Evy's brother and my brother-in-law I guess it's ok for you to stay here for a few months but you have to find a job and you also have to be looking for an apartment or house of your own."

"Thank you so much Rick. Now if you will excuse me I must go vomit some more." With that, Jonathan left to go to the bathroom where he vomited some more before going to the living room to talk to Evy about his living arrangements.

At supper everything was very quite till Evy spoke about the book.

"Did you know that this book has cures from ancient Egypt that I didn't even know?"

"Wow. What a surprise. I thought you knew most of the curses of Ancient Egypt." Rick said with some shock and sarcasm on his face.

"That's very funny Rick." Evy replied with sarcasm.

After supper, Jonathan nestled into bed and shortly after Rick and Evy also went to bed. Sleep was short for Rick though. He woke up about 4 am and found that he felt dizzy headed and very sick. He didn't feel like he was going to vomit as Jonathan did hours ago but he felt like he had lost his stomach entirely.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself silently so that he wouldn't wake up Evy.

He laid back down in bed but didn't go back to sleep. When Evy woke up, she looked at Rick and noticed that he looked pail and not at all like his normal self.

"Rick, what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically.

"I don't know. I felt like this last night. It feels like someone has taken my insides and left me hollow."

"Would you like me to call the doctor?"

"No. That's ok but thank you any way."

Rick got up and started for the door but collapsed before he could get there. Evy immediately ran to him and tried to help him up but he was to heavy for her to lift.

"I am calling the doctor." Evy then rushed to the phone and told the doctor as much as she could about what was going on.

"I'll be right over as soon as I get my things together" The doctor hung the phone up and gathered his things. Evy went back up to Rick who was still on the floor.

"I called that doctor, he is going to be over after he gets his stuff." Evy then kissed Rick on his forehead and went to get dressed so she didn't show off her nightgown in front of the doctor.

Doctor Ferguson arrived right as Evy went down stairs. She brought him to Rick and he started to listen to his heart. He seemed fine but if he was fine why would he just collapse right there. After making two checks on Rick Dr. Ferguson concluded that Rick might have got up to fast and his body wasn't ready for it. He told Rick to take things a little slower this morning and see if that helps. Evy thanked the doctor for coming in and walked him to his car. When she came back, Rick was coughing and wheezing but she was to late to catch the doctor, he had already left.

"Rick are you ok?" She asked but what a stupid question to ask when she knew that something was wrong and that Rick couldn't be ok after collapsing and now this. She then remembered that she had read something in The Book of Curses about victims have symptoms such as coughing, wheezing, and strength loss. The curse was called asam- dai. She didn't know how Rick would have gotten this curse though because it was only used on people who had betrayed the Pharaoh but Rick wouldn't have had any connection with the pharaoh.

Evy went to Jonathan's room to tell him what was going on but he thought that Evy was crazy for thinking that it was a curse and he blamed it on Rick getting old and what he eats.

"He eats better food than you do, and he's not old." Evy replied in Rick's defense to Jonathans absurd comment. "Why do you always have to try and fight with me about things? For once, why can't you agree with me that it could be a curse and he could die from it?"

"Because you are always jumping to conclusions. Why can't you just calm down?"

Evy couldn't believe what he was saying. She wasn't jumping to conclusions, and how could she be calm when her husbands life is at stake. Evy stormed out of the room and went down to read more about the curse. She read page after page but couldn't find out how to get rid of it when she noticed that a page was missing from the book. It when from page 129 to 131. That could be the page that had the remedy for the curse. She went to see Mark about the book and asked him why there was a page missing. They knew that this book was published with the page but for some reason this copy was missing it.

"Why don't you call the publish company and make a complaint about the book? They might send you another one." Mark was willing to wait for the book but Evy was not.

"Rick could be dead by then!" She hadn't told him about the curse so it was no surprise that Mark looked at her funny. "The page that is missing has the answer to how to get rid of a curse and I think that Rick has been put under it."

"How could Rick be under a curse that came from ancient times?"

"I don't know." Evy replied, "But it has happened." She then thought back to Hamunaptra. Could it have been Imhotep that caused the curse? What was it that he had said before he was sent to the underworld? "Oh my god!" Evy then realized that Imhotep had said something about Asam-Dai.

"What is it?" Mark asked puzzled by her reaction.

"Before we left Hamunaptra Imhotep said Death is only the beginning but that wasn't all he said. He also put the curse on Rick. We must find that page."

Mark had no idea how to get that page before it was to late. Evy pondered on how to get the page fast then remembered that she had seen the book in the library where she worked and that's what got her interested in it.

"I have to get to the British Museum now."

Mark and Evy hoped into his car and rushed to the museum hoping to get there before it closed but it was to late it had already closed for the day.

"What are we going to do now?" Mark was getting tired of trying to chase down a book page.

"What do you mean? We are going to break in." Evy said with a smile on her face.

"Are you mad? We'll be caught and arrested." Mark was already in trouble with the law after he decided to steal some books from the library next door to his old shop. "I would rather not go to jail again."

"Don't be such a chicken. We won't actually have to break in. They always have a window open on the third floor for the janitor. We just need a way to get up there."

"How are we going to get to the third floor of a museum? Do you have a hook and some rope or something?" Mark was now getting very sarcastic but who could blame him. This woman was going to get him in trouble again and the police said that they weren't going to be so nice next time.

"No I don't have any of that. I know another way though. You have to climb the gutter and then get on the ledge and climb into the window then go get the book."

"What makes you think I can do that? I am a guy who sits behind a desk all day."

"Oh come on. Do it for me please." She gave him that look as if she would love him for doing this and she would.

Mark started to climb the gutter when a man that worked at the museum came out of the front door. Evy knew him very well, they would have lunch together sometimes.

"Jim" She hollered at him, "Can I just sneak in for a bit to get a book? I need it for some research I'm doing." She knew that Jim would let her in because he always did have a crush on her since she started working there.

"Sure. Just be quick about it." Jim replied with a smile.

Evy quickly ran in to get the book. She found the page that she was missing and sure enough, it was the page that told her how to break the curse. After Mark got down from the gutter, Evy laughing of course, he took her to see Rick.

When she got to Rick, it looked as though he was already dead. He was having trouble breathing and his eyes were shut. Evy read the inscription in the book but when she was done, she noticed very little change in Rick. Was she to late? Did he already die on her?

Rick then looked at her with a smile on his face. He could see a tear forming in the corner of her eye. He wiped it away and the kissed her on the cheek.

"What took you so long?" He asked. She smiled back at him giving him no reply. She was happy that he was going to be ok. She then kissed his head and let him sleep. She was always there to make sure that he woke up because she was afraid to lose him.

Over the next couple of years Rick began to look better, even feel better. He was still feeling the curse effects but they began to lessen. One day Jonathan came home with some very good news.

"Evy I have something to tell you. I am getting married!" Evy looked at him in shock not because he was getting married but because he actually was going to stay with one woman.

"Who is she?" She asked hoping it was a she.

"Her names Jenny. She's from America."

"I am so happy for you Jonathan." She said giving him a hug so he knew she wasn't lying. "When is the wedding?"

"We were think of having it in June at the British Museum."

"Rick, Jonathan is getting married in June." Rick had just walked into the room so Evy thought it fit for him to know about Jonathans good news.

"That's great Jonathan. How are you going to live with having just one woman though?" Rick was now being very sarcastic with him.

"I'll manage." Jonathan replied not knowing that Rick was just joking around.

Everything went smooth from there. Evy and Rick had a baby and they named him Alex. Jonathan and Jenny have remained married to this day even though Jenny won't allow him to drink.

The End 


End file.
